


Makeup Sex Is The Best

by R_rated26



Series: Various Sex Scenes (One shots) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Biting, Control, Control Issues, F/M, Hair-pulling, Makeup Sex, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_rated26/pseuds/R_rated26
Summary: After having a big fight, Dean leaves and come back several hours later drunk. His female companion gets him to bed so he can sleep it off. They both wake in the middle of the night and makeup with steamy makeup sex.





	

The most disgusting sound ever woke me up. It was still dark outside. It took a couple of seconds before the memories of yesterday flushed over me. Our fight, Dean that took off and came home dead drunk several hours later. My head felt heavy and throbbing from all the crying. Dean was in the bathroom puking his guts out. 

I got up and knocked on the door. “You okay in there?” I asked gently. 

“No.” He groaned before he started puking again. 

I felt sorry for him, but on the other hand, he had what was coming to him. This was the karma kicking him in the ass because he made me worried. I smiled but immediately felt guilty. He was in a really bad shape. Poor him. 

“Ugh, I’m never drinking again.” He complained. 

I found a glass of water and some aspirins for him, for when he was feeling good enough to pull his head out of the toilet. I looked at the clock when I crawled back in bed and turned on the TV, it was 3:27 a.m. There was absolutely nothing worth seeing on TV and porn had taken over some channels. 

Fifteen minutes later, I heard Dean brush his teeth before he returned to the room. He looked like hell. His eyes were red, looking really tired and the stink of alcohol still reeked out of his pores. 

“Are you feeling better?”

“Not really.” His tone wasn’t harsh, just tired. He found and took the aspirin and drank the glass of water I had put on the bedside table for him. “Thanks.” He rubbed his eyes and got back under the covers next to me. 

“No problem.” I simply said. It was weird. There was no trace of anger in his voice or his face. I think the extensive hangover didn’t make room for it. Or maybe we had some sort of truce. I knew I wanted to work things out, maybe he wanted that too, but we had to put down our guards for that to happen. I was ready to put down mine. The question was if he was ready to do that too? Or was he going to yell some more? 

Before I could think any more about it, he sighed. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t meet my eyes, he just looked at his hands. 

“Me too.” I frowned. I was glad that he apologized, but I wasn’t entirely sure what he actually apologized for. Yelling? Interrupting me? Storming out? Made me worry? Came back drunk? Some of it didn’t matter right now, but somehow it did anyway. I wasn’t tired, even though I had only slept a few hours. I actually expected that he would go back to sleep because it really looked like he was feeling like hell.

After a couple of minutes, I realized he wouldn’t. Should we really talk now or couldn’t he sleep, just like me? I decided to interrupt the silence. “How much do you remember from last night?” I was curious to know if he could remember coming home and what he had said. 

“Everything.” He made it sound like a curse and exhaled deeply. He had a guilty look on his face. 

I raised my eyebrows, was that really all it took? Get brains out wasted to let me in a little? “I was amazed that you could find your way back, you could barely stand straight.” I sounded too accusingly, so I tried sending him a smile. 

“Yeah. I just needed some… air,” He still hadn’t looked at me. 

I was confused. So ‘air’ for him was what? Alcohol? That didn’t sound too healthy. I didn’t know what to say. 

“I’ve been a jackass. It’s just… you are really frustrating sometimes.” 

Eh, what? Was I frustrating? I felt anger blush up in me, but it vanished completely when I looked at him and saw his green eyes looking back at me. He looked so… fragile and… honest, it took my breath away. And I didn’t want to fight anymore. “You are too, you know.” 

He nodded, agreeing with me. 

“This whole situation is frustrating actually.” I continued. 

“Yeah…” He agreed. 

“And you are a jackass.” My tone got a little harsher. 

“And you can be a real bitch.” 

I was about to talk back on that comment, but he started to smile. He was joking. 

“Fair enough,” I said grumpily. 

It was weird that we could sit here and talk so easily, maybe it was because we had both cleared out the system, let some steam out when we had screamed at each other. Or perhaps it was the hours apart that had gotten us both thinking. We had both, kind of silently accepted a truce, but I didn’t know how long it would last. 

“Even though I was drunk, I still meant what I said…” 

I think he meant the ‘I need you’ part, but I couldn’t help but think about what else he had said. That I was beautiful and a ‘sexy little thing.’ What a pick up line. 

“Okay.” What else do you reply to a comment like that? 

He slipped farther down under the blanket and turned his body towards me. I couldn’t help my fingertips from touching his face when I looked at him. Just stroke him gently to comfort him. I had hurt him, and I was sorry. He closed his eyes and leaned into my palm, I felt his stubbles under my hand. 

“I have a headache.” He stated. 

I started to smile, of course, he had with the amounts of alcohol he had consumed last night. Or earlier actually. “I have one too.” I sighed. 

“You know, I know an excellent cure for a headache.” He sent me the most charming smile I had ever seen, and it made me melt inside. 

“Oh, really?” I raised my eyebrows, but I couldn’t hold a smile off my face. 

His hand slid under my blanket and started to stroke up and down my stomach. I turned my body towards him, so his hand was on my waist instead, and my fingers swiped from his wrists and up until they wrapped around his upper arm. I put my other hand on his strong chest. Now his hand traveled down to my ass, pushed me up against his body, and licked up my throat to my chin. My nails dug into his chest, and I wrapped my top leg around his waist as he kissed my jaw line. His right arm moved up from my ass, pushed my top up, and laid like a snare around my waist to keep my body close to his. The electricity began traveling down my spine and out to every nerve of mine. 

His lips moved up to mine, bit teasingly in my lower lip a couple of times before he sealed his lips to mine and his tongue invaded my mouth. My body started to work against his while his arm let go of my waist and his hand traveled from my lower back to my thigh that was on top of him and grabbed the flesh. I breathed heavily in between his forceful kisses. 

His fingers moved determined up my thigh, tickled me at the edge of my panties before he let them slip in and played with me, I moaned loudly against his lips. Suddenly he pushed two long fingers inside me, I tore my mouth away from his and gasped. 

Oh, wow. They were really working some magic down there. “Oh, yes.” I grabbed his short blonde hair in my hands and started working my hips in cooperation with his fingers. He started to kiss my neck now that my lips were out of reach. I felt his stubbles scratch against my soft skin. His skilled fingers working their magic quickly got me wet and ready. With his upper body, he pushed me down on my back. His fingers left me craving for more when he stopped to take my top and panties off along with his boxers. 

“Don’t stop!” I whined and put on my best pouty face, my body squirming, longing for his touch. He crawled onto the bed again after removing his boxers, his hands holding his weight on each side of my head, hovering above me while he bit his lip. My left hand ran from his chest, over his collarbone, past the leather necklace around his neck, and intertwined in his hair. When I gently tugged on it, he lowered his body down to mine while still holding our eye contact, my right hand sneaked under his arm, up his side, and settled at his shoulder blade. His weight on me pushed me farther down into the mattress. His right hand moved down and stroked from my knee and up on the inside of my thigh, stopping an inch before my most sensitive spot. I tried to twist my hips to meet his touch. His pupils were already wide with lust, his teeth released his lower lip, and he thoughtfully licked it instead. One of his fingers stroked up through my wetness and over me and made a weak moan leak from my lips. In anticipation, I was holding my breath. 

One more time he stroked me and my body almost convulsed. He smiled entertained. “I’ll finish that later.” He promised with a smirk. 

“No, do it now!” I begged, writhed to try to get some friction, my hand on his back was already on its way to lead his fingers to where I wanted them. 

“Watch it, or I won’t do it at all.” He threatened, pushed his left hip against my right to close the way for my hand. 

I wanted to object, but there was no doubt that he meant what he said, so I held my tongue and instead pressed my lips together into a disapproving line and snorted dissatisfied. That just released a smirk on his lips. It was clear he was the one setting the agenda here and that I should just fall in behind his lead. He lifted his hip again so his right hand could disappear from between my legs. Deftly he reached under my back and unhooked my bra. I sighed frustrated and pulled the straps down my arms as he grabbed it between the cups and tossed it over his shoulder. His left hand found a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back, so he had full access to my neck, I shivered when he let his teeth run up and down my skin. My right hand laid back on his shoulder blade. I had expected a bite, but his mouth left my neck to meet my lips for a couple of seconds. Then he kissed his way from my chin down to my breasts and gave them some attention. Let his tongue run over my nipples, bit them. His free hand accompanied his mouth, and they took care of each of my breasts in turns. 

My hand in his hair grabbed it in desire, messed around with it before grabbing it again. He sucked on my right nipple and then let his mouth hover an inch above it. Teasingly letting his breath tickle with first a warm sensation that was followed by coldness, and then warmth again as he slowly breathed in and blew out on it a couple of times before proceeding to the left, switching places with his hand, and gave it the same treatment. All while my breath became more and more panting with pleasure. I was still craving for more after his fingers had left the inside of me, and my hips bucked forward to meet him just to get some sort of friction, but he didn’t push inside me yet. 

His tongue ran up between my breasts, and then blew on the wet trail down again, it made me shudder and gave me goosebumps along with a higher moan; it was one of my sweet spots. My response made him repeat his action before he licked his way up to my lips and hovered above them. I tried to meet him halfway, but his grip in my hair didn’t allow me. Teasingly he let his lips brush over mine, just out of reach, until he, when I least expected it attacked my mouth almost violently. His tongue quickly found mine and dominated the kiss. He rubbed against me, and I felt his hard length press between my legs. 

Oh God, just fuck me. Fuck me hard, right now, I wanted to scream, but he kissed me fiercely and his grip in my hair prohibited my movability. Frustrated I cried into his mouth when I realized he was teasing me that son of a bitch. 

I couldn’t hold out much longer. My left hand moved to his back, and I tried with both hands on his back, and my calves at his ass, to push him into me, but he was too strong for me, my struggle was useless, and he could feel it. I clearly felt the smirk on his face as he kissed me. Provocatively I dug my nails into his back. He answered with tightening his fist in my hair and setting his teeth in my lower lip with a grunt. 

Finally, he tore his lips away from mine, allowing me to breathe. “Do you want me to fuck you?” His voice was slow and taunting. He bit his lower lip, and his eyes were so intense green. 

“Yes. Yes, Dean! Just fuck me. Please!” I knew I was sounding desperate and begging, but I didn’t care. My mind was clouded with lust and longing for him to be inside me. It had been too long since last time. The anticipation was way too much for my body to handle and my breathing was labored. The electricity boiled inside me. 

I threw my head back and whimpered loudly out between my clenched teeth when he finally gave one hard thrust deep into me with a sharp moan from him, leaning his forehead against my chin. 

Oh, it felt so good to have him fill me again. 

He gave one more thrust into me with a strained moan, before he lifted his head and watched me as he continued. His rhythm was slow but hard and merciless on me. Every thrust of his elicited a raw and deep moan from him, mine was more high-pitched. 

I moved with him, making our bodies move as one, without his eyes leaving mine. “Oh God, it’s good,” I exclaimed when his hand grabbed my ass and angled me upwards, making him hit a sweet spot. 

“You like that, huh?” He panted, his grasp on my ass tightened and with a groan he moved it farther and gave it an even better angle. 

“Oh God, yes!” I whimpered in a high-pitched voice. My moans grew into higher more lustful cries for every thrust into me, he grunted more fiercely for every time. I felt him rip out some of my hairs for every yank that followed his rhythm into me. Every inch of me was on fire. The pleasure was so intense I wanted to escape but also keep going forever. 

His rhythm got faster and harder, and his panting breath filled with grunts got more uneven as he approached his climax. I felt a pain right around my left collarbone, but it quickly got overshadowed by his final deep, hard thrust when he came inside me. His throaty groan muffled by my skin. He released his teeth from the flesh on my collarbone and raised his head to look at me. It stung, but I didn’t really feel it. My body felt weak like it was made of jelly. 

We just laid there looking at each other for a couple of minutes while we caught our breath, only interrupted the stares with a few soft kisses now and then. 

He slowly pulled out of me with a satiated sigh when our breathing had winded down. “Is your headache cured?” He looked way too self-satisfied, but yes, it was cured actually. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face, you jackass.” My tone wasn’t as threatening as I wanted it to be. I closed my eyes, smiled blissfully and sighed. Something that felt this good couldn’t be wrong. A few times I had wondered if it really was the right decision for us to have sex in the first place. It had complicated things, but it was wonderful when we made it work. 

“Don’t fall asleep just yet, I promised to finish something.” He lured as his nose nuzzled against mine, interrupting my train of thoughts. 

My body instantly tensed of anticipation and I opened my eyes, just to see that he was still smirking. “Yeah, you did.” I tried to sound strict like it was my prerogative. I bit my lip to hide the smile that dawned on my face and looked expectantly up at him. He flashed his eyebrows promisingly before he started kissing his way from my neck to my lower abdomen, and let his hands caress me in the wake of his mouth. His tongue pressed against my most sensitive spot and gave me one solid lick, and already I was close to falling into pieces underneath him. My hands grabbed the sheets, and I threw my head back with a sharp intake of breath. 

Oh, I longed for this. I couldn’t remember the last time a man had pleased me long enough for me to be able to come, which I was pretty sure was his intention. 

When he didn’t touch me again right away, I bucked my hips up as an invitation and opened my eyes with a frown to see what was taking so long. He had a dirty gleam in his eyes, and he unhurriedly made himself lie more comfortable. 

Get going already! 

He gave me one more hard lick, I threw my head back again in a high moan, and my back arched involuntarily. 

“I can’t work with this.” He said with an underlying sly tone. Before I could ask any questions his arms had glided under my thighs and grabbed my hips. And then he started and made me erupt in pleasurable moans.

Oh God, his tongue was almost better than his fingers. Knew just where to put the pressure, how to suck just right, how to swirl his tongue, bent it, blend the licking and sucking in one sweet harmony… oh, fuck. Now and then he gave me a lick from all the way down to all the way up, he angled his head and let his chin follow over me too, the stubbles added a rough, but tingling sensation and was an amazing contrast to his soft lips and tongue. He held onto me tightly, making me unable to buck and move my hips as I wanted. Forcing me to surrender to his sweet torture that made my fingers clutch onto the sheets and my back arch. Tearing my lips apart in one higher moan after the other. 

With his arms he lifted my ass and tilted my hips slightly upwards, making my legs spread even more and exposing me so he could really work his magic. 

“Yes! Right there!” I whimpered almost intelligible. My panting breath and moans became more frantic as my sweet release approached slowly and steadily. The closer I came the more I involuntarily fought against his grasp on my hips. It was utterly intense not to be able to control the slightest movement of what was going on down there. My hands let go of the sheets and closed around his forearms, trying to push farther down to him just to be able to do some sort of movement, but he didn’t allow it. In frustration, I dug in my nails. But no matter what I did he held me in place and didn’t stop, making my moans increase as I neared my orgasm. 

“Oh God. Oh. Oh. Oh!” I chanted higher and higher until I came with a distorted cry and returned to grabbing the sheets and pulling. The fact that I couldn’t move my hips made it so much more intense and made it last even longer. I tried to close my legs, but he had moved, so his shoulders blocked the way and kept them apart. My legs kept pushing quivering against him. “Oh, fuck.” I cried as my back snapped back onto the mattress and my whole body slumped exhausted. I let out a big sigh and closed my eyes. With the back of my hand, I wiped my damp forehead. 

He released my hips, and I felt him crawl farther up on top of me. I turned my head to meet his lips when he kissed my cheek, keeping my eyes closed. I could still taste myself. His lips left mine, and I looked up at him. He slowly caressed my cheek with the back of his hand and fingers. 

“That was amazing.” I sighed with a smile. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” His self-satisfied smirk was back on his lips. I leaned forward to meet them. 

After a couple of minutes of soft kissing where we shifted between with and without tongue, I started to slowly feel the tiredness drift in on me. The orgasm had completely drained me of energy. And I started to notice my lips burned from his violent kisses, my neck stung from his stubbles. The back of my head was sore after he had ripped out all those hairs, my hips ached. It pounded between my legs, and my collarbone hurt now after his teeth had sunken into my flesh when he came. 

“I’m tired.” I finally managed to say, I could barely keep my eyes open anymore, but I saw through the curtains that it was almost dawn. 

“Let’s go to sleep then.” He kissed me one last time for several seconds before he lifted his body from mine, laid down next to me and pulled me into his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> If this piece of work interest you, read the original story [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9276518/chapters/21022607)  
> Genre is erotic fantasy and I promise you dirty sex from chapter 1 ;)


End file.
